Can You Keep A Secret?
by Mrs. Spiderman Penguin
Summary: She avoided looking into his eyes. She knew if she did that, she'd break down and tell him everything. Which was something she definitely couldn't do. Not if she was gonna carry through with her plan, anyways. You see, Teddy Duncan had a secret. For the next week she would, anyways. Then it would be out of her hair for good. Teddy didn't know any better than her mother, it seemed.
1. Alley Oops

**Hey guys! So yeah, this is my new story. I saw a picture earlier (which is the cover picture for my story) of Amy and Teddy standing back to back and I was like... What if they were pregnant together? :o**

**So I took the picture, edited it to make them both pregnant, wrote a few words and this story was spawned. **

**I'll warn you, I've written a story about Teddy being pregnant before and I ended up losing interest. I'm hoping that it won't happen with this one but... yeah. We'll see! **

**I'm kinda nervous lol... I hope you enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I own no part of Good Luck Charlie, and have no intentions of making a profit from this story. All rights are owned by whoever the hell writes it on Disney Channel lol. :)**

* * *

******_-Thursday Morning, South High School-_  
**

"Teddy! Hey Teddy, wait up!" 17 year old Spencer Walsh called to his girlfriend, Teddy Duncan. It seemed as if she'd been avoiding him all day, which confused him. They hadn't seen each other in days, due to the fact that she'd been home sick from both work and school.

She turned around, looking like a deer in the headlights when she saw him. He hurried over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hi cutie, I missed you," he smiled at her. Then he joked, "have you been avoiding me?"

"N-no, of course not Spencer. I've just been busy all day, trying to catch up. I did miss three days..." She responded, avoiding looking into his deep green eyes. She knew that if she did that, she'd break down and tell him everything.

Which was something she definitely couldn't do. Not if she was going to carry through with her plan, anyways.

You see, Teddy Duncan had a secret. For the next week she did, anyways. Then it would be out of her hair for good.

"Okay, if you're sure. You still look a little pale though. You sure you should be back in school, baby?" He asked, concerned. The word rang through her head.

_Baby._

_Baby._

_Baby._

_Spencer, I'm pregnant! _She wanted to scream. She wanted him to comfort her, to assure her that everything would be okay. That she had nothing to worry about, and that she didn't have to have an abortion if she didn't want to. That he would support her.

But she knew that wouldn't happen. He'd cheated on her and left her before, when he had no reason at all to. So why would he stick around now?

"I'm fine. I still feel pretty bad, but I'll be okay. I can't afford to miss anymore school, so here I am. And plus, I missed you," she replied. At least _that _wasn't a lie.

He hugged her tightly. "I missed you too babe. Wanna go get some lunch?"

Teddy didn't want to, but she had to in order for Spencer to believe everything was fine.

So with his arm around her shoulders and a fake smile plastered on the blonde's face, the young couple sauntered into the cafeteria, headed toward their usual table with Ivy.

* * *

_**-Thursday night, 11:33 pm, Duncan household-**_

After a half hour of leaning over the toilet and throwing up what was left of her dinner, Teddy crawled across the tiled floor and opened the cabinets under the sink.

Extra toilet paper rolls, an unopened box of tampons, and new soap were what she immediately saw. She wished more than anything that she had a reason to be using those tampons right now. Grabbing the object she'd been searching for, a half empty bottle of mouthwash, she laughed aloud, despite the situation.

Was she actually _wishing _that she was on her period?

Sadly, the young blonde girl was. She'd give anything to not be in her current situation.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, disgusted with herself. She thought that she was different than everybody else. That she was smart. That it couldn't happen to her.

She and Spencer had always, always been careful. They'd always used condoms, and she'd been on birth control since she was 14 and Amy found out she was pregnant with Charlie. They helped regulate her periods, and her mom wanted her to have them as a precaution.

_'Mom, I don't need them. I'm not having sex until I'm 25 and I'm married!' _She'd told her mother.

_'Sweetie, accidents happen. I just want you to be prepared if something does happen. I mean, look were I am. I wasn't on it, and now I'm pregnant with baby number four.'_

Well Amy hadn't learned her lesson, that was for sure. She was currently 25 weeks pregnant with her fifth child, whom nobody knew the gender yet.

And Teddy didn't know any better than her mother, apparently, because she was pregnant at only 17.

* * *

**So... there you go. Next chapter will be how her pregnancy came to be, though it won't be a lemon. :P**

**Review please! I need to know if people like this and if it's worth continuing. :P**

**Love you guys! **

**Love, Juliet. :)**


	2. Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!

**Well here we go, a new chapter! :) Prepare for a looong author's note first though. :P I'd recommend reading it if you want to understand the story. Well, the bold/italic words below anyways. :P**

**A big thanks to jahye-zee, speak now and be fearless, mememu98, Guest, Bryana, and Teddy100, for reviewing and telling me how the story was! I appreciate it a lot! :) Also, thanks to those who put me or the story on alert. I love you guys!**

**Hopefully you guys don't get confused. This chapter will take place a few months before, when the baby was conceived. This won't be a lemon though, don't worry. I'm sure I'd do fine at it, but I don't write them because I'm 15, so yeah haha. ;P**

* * *

**Okay... So here are some notes on this story to get everybody caught up on dates and plots, and also so I don't forget lol.**

_**Amy and Bob conceived Toby Wan Kenobi Duncan on September 11, 2011, around the time of the episode 'Ditch Day', where Gabe finds Amy's old love note from her ex. In this story, they conceived him right after Bob wrote her his own love-note. The kids were all out of the house that night, except for Charlie, but she'd been put to bed an hour and a half before. They had sex on the couch in the heat of the moment, not being cautionary at all and that's how she got pregnant.**_

_**Toby Duncan was due on May 26, 2012, but was born on June 3, 2012, 8 days late and at 41 weeks. Charlie Duncan was born June 23, 2009. Unlike the show, the two do not share a birthday. I thought that was really stupid lol.**_

_**Teddy and Spencer conceived their baby on December 16, 2011, the night winter break began and the night before the family went on the trip across the country, where Amy revealed to her family that she was 3 months pregnant again. **__**Teddy's due date is September 21, 2012, but don't think that automatically means she will have it then. ;)**_

_**Teddy and Spencer got together at the end of their freshman year on May 2, 2010 (The night of the dance off episode) and broke up on November 14, 2010. They got back together on November 6, 2011. There will be references in this story about their full year apart.**_

_**The current time in my story is Mid-March, making Amy 7 months (28 weeks) pregnant and Teddy around 3 months (13 weeks) pregnant.**_

_**Also, Teddy and Spencer got together their freshman year, but Spencer was still able to drive. He was fifteen and had his permit and wasn't supposed to drive without an adult to the dance (where they had their first kiss) but did anyways because he wanted to impress Teddy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Good Luck Charlie, and have no intentions of making any type of profit from this story. All rights are owned by whoever the hell writes it on Disney Channel lol. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!**

**_-Friday morning, December 16, 2011, South High School-_**

"Spencer!" Teddy Duncan called to her boyfriend from down the hallway. He turned and smiled at her, jogging over. He still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to get her back.

Spencer knew that he had made the biggest mistake he'd ever made when he cheated on Teddy, and he'd dealt with the consequences for an entire year because of it. During the year, he'd dated a girl named Nicole, who he regretted and broke up with two weeks after because he missed Teddy. He also realized that he was only with Nicole to make Teddy jealous.

He had felt like he was the happiest guy alive the day that Teddy decided to give him another chance.

Because Spencer Walsh was in love with Teddy Duncan and he always would be. Back in his freshman year he'd had a crush on her and it had taken him almost the entire year to make a move. From the moment his lips brushed against hers in their first kiss he knew he loved her.

He'd only cheated out of confusion. He thought he loved Teddy, but he wasn't sure. His parents didn't like her much. He wanted to see if it was just a crush, so he cheated. But when she left him, he knew.

Back when they'd dated for the first time, they'd fooled around a bit here and there and he'd even taken her virginity a few weeks before he'd cheated. They'd had sex 3 times, so sex wasn't new to the couple. But over the month they'd been back together they hadn't done a thing. Teddy didn't want to because she didn't fully trust him, and Spencer hadn't wanted to pressure her.

But tonight that was going to change. The previous Sunday, Teddy's parents had sat her and her siblings down and excitedly told them that they were going to go visit Amy's parents, the Blankenhooper's, for Christmas and that they were going to leave the day after winter break began, which was tomorrow.

Teddy had told him Tuesday night that she didn't want to leave for a whole two weeks without leaving him with a 'gift.' She told him that Amy, Bob, and Charlie were going to Gabe's 6th grade Christmas play and then taking him out to dinner and would be gone for at least 3 hours, and that PJ would have to work late, so if he came over they'd be completely alone.

"Hi gorgeous," he smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "Do you need an arm to escort you to your next class?" He asked her in a terrible fake British accent.

She giggled, rolling her eyes and then responded in an equally as terrible fake accent, "why, I'd love one. Do you see any takers?"

He held out his arm and she looped hers through it, gigging again. "You're cute," she said to him, lightly bumping him with her hip.

He bumped back and responded, "I know, but you are more."

The pair giggled and walked down the hallway to Teddy's next class slowly, acting 'coupley' the whole time. The only thing on both of their minds was what would happen that night, though.

* * *

_**-Friday, December 16, 2011, Duncan household, 7:30pm-**_

Teddy Duncan was sitting on her couch wrapped tightly in a robe, checking the time on her cell phone when the doorbell rang. She smiled nervously, Spencer was right on time.

She wanted to make love to him, she completely did, but she was nervous that he would leave her again. It had only been a few weeks after she'd had sex with him for the first time that she'd caught him cheating and she didn't want to go through that again. She didn't know if she could.

She was in love with Spencer Walsh, after all.

But maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't happen. After all, they say that if you love something, you need to set it free and it comes back it was meant to be. She'd set Spencer free and he'd come back time and time again before she accepted him.

She stood up from the couch and walked to the door slowly, each step she took giving her more confidence.

She took a deep breath and opened it to see her boyfriend leaning on the door frame, smiling. He had a rose in his hand and a tiny, wrapped gift, which he handed her and she took quickly.

"What's this?" She smiled, lifting the tape on the bottom.

"Your Christmas present, silly. You're leaving tomorrow and I wanted to make sure you got it," he smiled.

She opened it and smiled at him, biting her lip. It was a silver 'infinity' symbol necklace with a diamond in the middle and forever engraved on the side.

"This is to symbolize how long I will love you for, Teddy Duncan. When I cheated on you it was the biggest mistake of my life, and when you took me back it was the greatest day of my existence. I love you," he smiled, pecking her lips. She nearly teared up.

She slipped the box in her robe pocket and grabbed his hand, leading him downstairs to her bedroom.

Two hours later, when Spencer and Teddy were both dressed again, he put the necklace around her neck.

"I'll never take it off." She whispered.

"I love you," he replied, pecking her lips and then slipping out her back door, leaving just in time for the Duncan family to pull in.

She smiled up at the sky and then went to sleep happier than she'd been in a while.

**Hope you guys liked it! Hehe :)**

**Just so you guys know... SPOILER, but she's not going to have an abortion. :P yeah.**

**Poll time! :D There will be a poll on my profile on whether she should have a boy or girl, and I'm leaning toward girl... So vote vote vote! Hehe (:**

**Review**

******Review**

******Review!**

******Love, Juliet.**


	3. Something's Fishy

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait, my old laptop broke and I just got a new one about a week ago, and during the week I haven't been able to update because I was working last minute on my AP history summer assignment. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll try to get another chapter in by tonight, but you never know. :P**

**A big thanks to: **Guest, baby Cyclopes, iluvtwilight7, creativewriter4ever, **and** Samantha **for leaving reviews to this story, and a big thanks to those of you who favorited or put me on alert. You guys are freaking awesome! :)**

* * *

**Also, just saying, I've never been to a clinic and I have no idea how an abortion appointment works, so work with me please. I'm pretty sure that what will happen in this chapter doesn't happen at a real abortion, but for the sake of the story it's necessary. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Good Luck Charlie, and have no intentions of making any type of profit from this story. All rights are owned by whoever the hell writes it on Disney Channel lol. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Something's Fishy  
**

**-Saturday, March 17, 2012, 10:36 am, Duncan household's bathroom-**

_Hey baby, you sure I can't come by and see you today? I know your parents will be out, and we sure need to 'study' for that chem test. ;)_

Teddy read the text she'd just received from her boyfriend and nearly vomited again in disgust. She was currently leaned over the toilet bowl in the downstairs bathroom throwing up what felt like all of her internal organs.

Her actions at the current moment were just a reminder of why she was never having sex again. Well, not for a while at least. She had to come up with some excuse to tell Spencer as to why she'd suddenly want to stop. She'd never wanted to slow down before anyways.

_I'm sure babe, I've got way too much to do. I have to clean the house for my mom and I have a bunch of homework from my AP classes. I'm sorry. Maybe next weekend? 3 _She replied, hoping he believed her. She'd never been much of a good liar, but it seemed he'd believed her lies the past 3 weeks.

She hated lying to him, but it was for the sake of the relationship. If he knew she was pregnant, knew that she was going to have an abortion today for Christ sake, she knew he'd leave her again.

For the past month she'd successfully kept her pregnancy a secret. She found out in February, a week or so after she'd gotten sick on her Valentine's date with Spencer. How she'd managed to keep the pregnancy a secret after all this time was beyond her, but she was obviously okay with it. Luckily her morning sickness stuck to early mornings and late nights when she wasn't around anybody. She only had to fight nausea during the day time. And while her bras were a bit tight because of her breasts growing, she dealt with the pain and annoyance. It was a punishment of sorts for being so stupid.

After she took the test she went online and found a free clinic not too far from her house and she made an appointment right away, but she kept rescheduling. Every time the appointment rolled around something came up and she couldn't go. That was what she was convincing herself of anyways.

How she'd managed to keep the pregnancy a secret after all this time was beyond her, but she was obviously okay with it. Luckily her morning sickness stuck to early mornings and late nights when she wasn't around anybody. She only had to fight nausea during the day time. And while her bras were a bit tight because of her breasts growing, she dealt with the pain and annoyance. It was a punishment of sorts for being so stupid.

The truth was that deep, deep down, Teddy didn't want to have an abortion. She'd been against it her whole life, even participating in a pro-life protest the summer before her sophomore year. She knew it was wrong, she hated herself for it, but she finally understood what pro-choice people went through. She finally understood that some people just can't have a baby under any circumstances and that anybody should be able to choose.

If she didn't go through with this abortion, she knew it would be the end of life as she knew it. She'd have to drop out of school and get a job to raise the baby alone since she knew that Spencer wouldn't stick around. He wasn't teen father material, Teddy was sure of it. By this time next year he'd have multiple colleges begging him to go to their school with a full athletic scholarship. He'd never let a baby ruin his life.

Or would he?

And the same would go for Teddy. She was an extremely bright student in the top of her class. She'd had straight A's her entire life and was taking all AP classes. By next year she was almost certain she'd be valedictorian of her class, or salutorian at the very least. She'd have offers from the most prestigious of schools and it would get her far, far away from Denver, Colorado.

But that would all be gone with a baby.

And not to mention her family's situation. Her parents had enough stress with four children, not to mention the little one on the way. It would be unbearable to have two babies in the same house only a few months apart and while they weren't 'poor' like some people, the Duncan's certainly didn't have the money for two new babies. And Teddy would not be able to do it on her own.

So she had to do this. She had to go through with the abortion for the sake of everything she ever knew staying the same.

* * *

Amy Duncan knew something was up. Teddy had been acting strange for a few weeks, and while she was trying not to focus much on anything because of her pregnancy, she couldn't help but worry for her daughter.

She worried that Teddy might be pregnant, and the thought scared her more than anything. She didn't want that life for her baby girl.

Usually 'mama bear' would have come out by now and demanded to know what Teddy's problem was, but this time she held it in and waited for Teddy to come to her. That and she was lazy because of the pregnancy.

"Hi mom," the tired-looking blonde smiled as she rushed into the kitchen. "What are you doing here? I thought you had 'mommy and me' with Charlie today?"

"I canceled today. My back just hurts too much because of the thing growing inside me," she joked. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Uh, d-uh, d-just to Spencer's house," she stammered. "We have this, uh, test in uh, chem we have to study for, so he invited me, o-over."

Amy looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you stuttering?"

"You know, I have no, uh, no idea," Teddy giggled nervously. Amy narrowed her eyes. Something was definitely up. "Well, I better get going if I want to get over there anytime soon. By mom." She kissed Amy's cheek and hurried out the back door before Amy could protest.

The 40 year old blonde contemplated following Teddy but decided against it. Teddy would come to her.

If it wasn't too late, that was.

Twenty minutes later, Amy was sitting on the couch eating an ice-cream sundae when the door bell rang. She groaned out loud and got up to waddle to the door.

She answered it and was shocked.

"Hi, uh, Mrs. Duncan... Is Teddy here? She told me not to come over today, but I wanted to make sure she's okay. She's seemed off lately." Spencer Walsh said nervously to the older woman, biting his lip.

"What? She told me she was going to your house to study a half-hour ago!" The blonde exclaimed. She was angry that Teddy lied to her. Momma bear came out to play.

"What? No. She told me she couldn't see me today at all..." He replied.

"What do you mean she's seemed off?" Amy snapped suspiciously.

"Well she's been kinda mood-swingy lately, and I still don't think she's over the flu she had a few weeks ago. I'm just worried, is all."

"She had the flu? Mood-swings?" Amy demanded.

"Yes? Uh, why?"

"Oh, no reason." Amy smiled. "She's not here right now though, and I have to go somewhere, so I'll have her talk to you later. Goodbye, Spencer." She smiled before shutting the door in his face, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

She grabbed her shoes, purse, and Charlie and burst out the front door. She took Charlie to Ms. Dabney's house and paid her $30 to babysit and got into her car.

The older blonde dialed her daughters familiar number and waited six rings until Teddy picked up.

"Mom?" She said confused. Amy could tell Teddy was going to cry or was crying.

"Teddy, sweety, we need to talk. Do not go through with that abortion."

* * *

**So... What did you think? I'm kinda iffy... let me know, please?**

**Also, go vote vote vote on my poll! Please, I need thy input. :3 Although it does help when you review what you want, the poll is much easier to go by. (:**

**I'll try to crank out another chapter by tonight... Yeah. Love you guys!**

**Juliet.**


	4. Story Time

**Hey guys, here with another chapter. :)**

**Thanks to **baby Cyclopes, shadyvale1963, .VIP, edwardandbella4eva, Liberty Girl In the Sky, Luchia911, iluvtwilight7** and **evermore.x3** for reviewing my story... I appreciate it guys! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Story Time**

_******-Saturday, March 17, 2012, 1:00 pm, Duncan household's bathroom-**_

Teddy Duncan parked her car in front of the free clinic and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she went inside. This was it. It was now or never. She had to have this abortion.

She slipped on her dark-tinted sunglasses and took another deep breath before she exited her car and walked slowly to the building entitled "Planned Parenthood." She walked up to the front desk, trying to look confident. She stood there for a minute before clearing her throat to get the woman at the window's attention. She stood there for another few seconds without a response before clearing her throat again and speaking up.

"Excuse me?" The young blonde whispered. The woman finally looked up from the computer screen and noticed her.

"Welcome to Planned Parenthood," she said in a toneless voice. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm here for... For an _abortion_," Teddy replied, whispering the last part. The woman rolled her eyes and handed Teddy a clipboard.

"You need to fill these out before we can see you. Go sit in one of those chairs over there."

Teddy nodded and took the clipboard over to the seating area, where there were four other women, some younger and some much older, filling out papers as well.

Teddy filled out the stack to the best of her abilities, trying to go as fast as she could so she could get this over with and get the hell _outta _there. By the time she was done, she brought the papers back to the window and handed them to the lady, who looked them over.

"You don't know how far along you are?" The woman asked her skeptically.

"Um... No. See, my boyfriend and I have been having sex for a few months now, and it could have been any of the times and-"

"Okay. Go on back. They're going to have to give you an ultrasound first to determine the baby's age, though. So look forward to that."

The woman pressed a button that allowed Teddy to go through the door and nervously, Teddy walked through.

When she was in the room and the doctor was ready for her sonogram, Teddy put her feet into the stirrups and the middle-aged male doctor stuck the wand-like-object inside of her. After a few seconds, Teddy heard a whooshing sound fill the room. Alarmed, she looked up.

"That's the- the-"

"Heartbeat." He finished. "Looks like you're about 12 to 13 weeks along. Alright, the next doctor will be in for your abortion in about 15 minutes."

At the sound of the baby's heartbeat, Teddy was overcome with emotion. What was she doing?! This was a _baby._ _Her_ baby. And she was about to just kill it off. How in the world could she be so selfish?

She ran from the room and back into the changing room. She changed as quickly as she could and ran from the clinic in record time, sitting in her car right when the screams came. She was only in her car for about two minutes when her familiar cell phone ringtone rang throughout the car.

She dug through her purse quickly until she found the source of the noise and answered with shaking hands.

"Mom?" She said confused. Why would her mother be calling her? She thought she was at Spencer's.

"Teddy, sweety, we need to talk. Do not go through with that abortion."

Teddy's breath caught in her throat.

Teddy was seated at the tiny circular table in her kitchen, waiting for her mother to explain. Amy walked over to her and handed her the mug filled with hot cocoa, which was what she'd been making for the last ten minutes since they'd arrived home.

The older woman took a seat across from her daughter and took a sip of the chocolately drink. After a moment of awkward silence, Amy spoke up.

"Teddy, sweetie, how did this happen?" She whispered, causing fresh tears to flow down her daughters face.

"Mom, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, we used protection I swear-" The young girl responded in a jumble of words, nearly hyperventilating.

"Baby girl, calm down. It's alright. I know it wasn't on purpose but honey, you'll get through this."

"You're- you're not mad?" Teddy whispered, calming down and finally looking up at her mother.

"How could I be? I know exactly what you're going through, Teddy." She responded, hoping Teddy wouldn't catch the true meaning of her words.

"How could you understand what I'm going through? You were married by the time you had your first kid mom. I'm a junior in high school."

Amy took a deep, contemplating breath. Should she tell her?

"Teddy, what I'm about to tell you is completely between us. Nobody knows about this except your father and grandparents."

Teddy nodded, intrigued with what her mother was going to tell her.

"Teddy, PJ wasn't my first child. And you weren't my firstborn daughter." Teddy's breath caught in her throat and Amy felt a tear slide down her cheek. "In November of my senior year, your father and I found out we were pregnant. That's the reason your grandparents don't like your father and his parents don't like me. Your dad's mother and father blamed me, they said I was nothing but a two-timing harlot and the baby wasn't your fathers. My dad nearly beat up your father for getting his baby girl knocked up."

"It was tough, going through that. People didn't ever really accept us and we had to do a lot on our own... But we did the right thing. We got our own place and we got married and we were ready to be parents. I gave birth to a little girl on July 23, 1989 at 3:14 in the morning. Gosh, Teddy, she was beautiful. She was 8 pounds, 9 ounces and 19 1/2 inches long. Her name was Allie... Allie-Anna Marie Duncan. There were some complications with the birth, though... And she died only four days after she was born. In your father's arms, actually. So baby, I do understand what you're going through. And I promise you, I'll be there for you every step of the way." Amy finished her speech and looked up to her daughter, crying. Teddy stood and walked to her mother, embracing her.

"Thank you for telling me that mom. I love you so much."

"I love you too, honey. I'll be there for you. And I swear, I'll help you with anything."

They hugged for what seemed like hours but in reality was only minutes, then they heard a car pulling up in the driveway. Teddy pulled away like a deer caught in the headlights.

"First thing, baby. We have to tell your father." Amy whispered to her frightened daughter.

* * *

**Well there we go. :3 Review, review, review! Also, the poll is still up for whether she'll have a boy or a girl. Go vote if you haven't already! :)**

**-Juliet**


	5. The Bob Duncan Experience

**Hey guys! Thanks to **edwardandbella4eva, Rachel, **and **CORAxoxo **for reviewing! I'm super glad you guys liked it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. _-yeah, i know, lazy. oh well. lol_**

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Bob Duncan Experience  
**

**-Saturday, March 17, 2012, 1:30 pm, Duncan household-**

Teddy nervously paced back and forth in her living room, trying to get the words out. How was she supposed to do this? How would her father react? Would he hit her? Kick her out? Would he tell Spencer before she even got the chance?

"Teddy, come on. Just tell me! It can't be _that _ bad," Bob exclaimed from his seat on the couch. His daughter had been like this for almost ten minutes and was starting to worry the hell out of him.

"Daddy," she started, sitting down on the chair near the couch and beginning to cry. "Daddy, I'm so sorry." She put her head in her hands.

"Sorry for what, baby girl?" He asked, then looked to his wife, who was sitting beside him biting her left thumbnail. "Amy, what's she sorry for? What, did you fail a test or something?" He joked.

Amy just shool her head and put a hand on her daughter's knee. "You can do this, honey. Just tell him."

"Daddy," she started again, trying to calm herself. She sniffed and looked up at him. "I'm... I'm gonna have a baby."

His expression was one she'd never forget. It turned from a normal complexion, to a beet red color, to a blueish/purplish shade as his heart shattered to pieces.

"Bob, honey, breath," Amy instructed her husband, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Get out," he whispered to his oldest daughter, blinded by hurt and rage.

"What?" Teddy whispered back in shock, her blood running cold. He was actually kicking her out? Did he not love her anymore?

"I said get out of my house. Now," he replied, seething.

"Bob Duncan, you are not kicking my daughter out of my house!" Amy exclaimed.

"She's no daughter if mine, Amy. Anybody with my blood wouldn't be so stupid and irresponsible. I only gave one daughter as of today," he replied spitefully, then stood and hurried up the stairs.

Teddy looked to her mother in shock. "I guess I'll leave then." She whispered, her heart heavy in her chest.

"Sweetie, maybe it would be best if you stayed with Ivy for a few days. Just until I can calm him down."

Teddy ran from the room. So now her mother was on his side too? Oh well. She didn't need them. Pulling suitcases and bags out of her closet, she quickly started to stuff all of the contents of her room into them, trying to get out of that place as quickly as she could.

Twenty minutes later, when everything she wanted and/or needed was untidily packed, she sat on her bed for one last time and flipped open her video camera.

"Hi Charlie, it's your big sister Teddy here. Today... Today wasn't a good day. It was the worst day I can remember for... quite a while. Charlie, promise me something. Promise me you'll never be as reckless and stupid as me. You see, Spencer and I... We've been doing things we shouldn't. We've been... Having sex lately. And... And even though we used protection-both forms, it didn't work. And now I'm pregnant... I don't know how I'll get through this, Char. I'm only a baby myself! How can I have a baby?!

"At first... I wanted to get an abortion... I know, worst decision I could possibly make. But I did... And I went today, but I didn't know how far along I was yet and they made me have an ultrasound. And I heard my baby's heartbeat... Charlie, it was the most beautiful, wonderful, life-changing sound in the world. There's actually a living thing inside of me! I can't kill it! So... I'm gonna keep it. I don't know how, but I'll find a way.

"And somehow, mom knew... And she convinced me that I have to tell dad. And Charlie... He didn't take it well. He... He kicked me out. He said that I wasn't his daughter anymore and he told me to get out of his house... And mom sided with him. So I've been in here for the last half hour packing my stuff." She panned her camera around the room, showing Charlie the emptiness.

"I don't know how I'll be able to do this... I'm 17, jobless, diploma-less, homeless, and alone. But I have to go now... I don't know when I'll be back to see you... So Good Luck Charlie..." She ended the video with a sob, snapping her camera shut and tossing it into the only open bag left.

Being that she had 12 bags total, it took her quite a few trips to get everything to her car. Each time she was inside the house, she heard her parents arguing upstairs. She didn't bother listening to what they were arguing about. She was thankful that none of her siblings were home to hear it.

She took one last look at her bedroom, reliving the memories it contained. Then she did the same in her car, looking at the house she grew up in, perhaps a little too fast. She wiped a few stray tears, surprised she could even produce anymore after the day she had and pulled out of the driveway, wondering if she'd ever be back.

And as she did this, she realized something.

She had absolutely nowhere to go.

* * *

**So... yeah. That just kinda happened lol. **

**Review, review, review! They make my life! **

**Also, if you haven't voted on my poll yet, the clock is tickingggg. (: Go do it! It only takes a second! haha**

**Love you all! **

**-Juliet **


	6. Bad Luck Teddy

***** !READ! *****

**Lol, ACTUALLY, it's not that important, so if you don't feel like reading it you don't have to.**

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you're liking the story! :D It really means a lot, like you have no idea! :D I've been writing this story in my media class and I've already started chapter 7, so expect frequent updates for the next few chapters. :3 To make up for all the time when I left you guys hanging haha.**

**But seriously, the response I'm getting to this story is making me sooo happy, I'm already thinking Sequels! x3 So keep on reviewing! And recommend your friends please! It would make like my whole life to get even more response to this story!**

**_HUGE _thanks to **edwardandbella4eva, Rachel, **and **Bryana **for reviewing my story. To you guys that had suggestions, I already know what's going to happen, and I think you guys will like it even if it's not what you expect to happen. :3**

* * *

**Annyyywwwwhhhhhoooooo, DISCLAIMER *** ********I own no part of Good Luck Charlie, and have no intentions of making a profit from this story. All rights are owned by whoever the hell writes it on Disney Channel lol. :)**

* * *

**********Chapter Six- Bad Luck Teddy  
**

**********-_Sunday, March 18, 2012, 6:47 am, Teddy's car-_**

Teddy groaned and opened her eyes, wondering why her back hurt so bad and why she was in her car. She sat up and looked around at all the things packed in her car, and the events of the previous night came flooding back into her mind. She bit her lip and wished more than anything she was at home in her bed, warm and comfortable. And that she wasn't a stupid teenage statistic.

She felt the bile rising in her throat and barely had enough time to open her door and lean into the park grass before she threw up the granola bar she'd eaten for dinner last night and water she;d been drinking. It was disgusting.

Why didn't she invest in one of those portable toothbrushes?

Oh yeah, she was stupid.

She walked the short distance back to her car and felt around under the driver's seat for her purse, where she dug for her cell phone.

Finding it, she grinned triumphantly and closed her car door, the walked to a nearby bench and turned it on. While the screen was lighting up, she looked around at her surroundings. The park sure was beautiful in the morning. She wondered if she'd ever take her son or daughter here to play.

When her phone was completely turned on, she unlocked it and checked her missed calls and texts. She had 13. Four from Spencer, three from Amy, one from the clinic, one from Pj, two from Ivy, and two from blocked numbers. She also had around 15 texts from the same people.

She listened to her voicemails, none of which were to particular interest to her, and then deleted her records. She'd decided the night before she needed to talk to Spencer, but had pushed it off until now. Dialing the familiar number, she reviewed in her mind what had happened after she left yesterday.

She'd driven around aimlessly for hours trying think of a place to go, but she couldn't. Spencer didn't even know yet, so it would be unfair to just show up at his house expecting to stay there. And Ivy was out, too. Although it didn't seem like it, what with the way she acted all of the time, Ivy was raised extremely religious and she believed in the whole 'sex before marriage is a sin' thing and that "teenage mother's are nothing but stupid, irresponsible people who will go nowhere in life." Yeah, that's right. Spunky, hilarious, downright ghetto Ivy was a hardcore Christian.

So Ivy, who probably wouldn't be Teddy's best friend anymore when she found out, was definitely not an option. And it's not like Teddy had any other extremely close friends that she could turn to. She was popular, yes, but she didn't trust anybody like she trusted Ivy and Spencer. So, seeing the park her mother had taken her to play at with Pj when she was a child, she decided that had to be an okay place to sleep. At least for one night, until she could get her head clear and figure something out.

She listened to the ringing tone, biting her lip and hoping that Spencer would pick up. She didn't want to show up on his door step unannounced. _One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six..._

She'd nearly given up hope when she heard a rustling noise, followed by a groggy, half-asleep, "Hello?"

"Spencer? Crap! I forgot it was so early! I'm sorry," she sighed, one more thing she just couldn't do right.

"A-are y-you okay?" He asked again, still asleep.

"Um... Not really. Babe, we need to talk. Can I come over?"

"Ri... right now?" He asked, confused, but slightly more awake than before.

"Yes... I know it's early Love, but it can't wait any longer... I have to tell you today."

"Wh-what time is it?"

She checked her phone, suddenly curious herself, and felt a pang of guilt. It wasn't even seven yet, and he'd probably been up late because of last night's practice. "It's just about seven... I'm sorry."

"Okay babe," he replied. She heard rustling noises again, like he was getting out of bed. "When will you be here?"

"Um... Like 20 minutes. Give or take a bit."

"See you soon then," he replied, making a kissing noise thorugh the phone.

She hung up and walked back to her car, nervous about what lay ahead.

_**-Sunday, March 18, 2012, 7:15 am, Walsh**_** Residence-**

On the drive over, Teddy had stopped at Jack in the Box to pick up something to eat because her stomach was growling and she had to think about her baby now.

Her baby.

She still couldn't wrap her head around that.

She'd regretted stopping, though, because now she felt the familiar wave of nausea charging through her body and she knew that she'd be throwing up soon. She hoped somebody would get the door soon, because she really didn't want to vomit all over Mrs. Walsh's garden.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened, revealing a smiling Latina woman in her mid-fifties. It was Rosalinda, one of three maids that worked in Spencer's family. Oh, how she wished she had money like that.

The maid let her in the house and informed her that Mr. and Mrs. Walsh had just left about ten minutes ago, but Spencer was upstairs showering.

"He must have been expecting you," she joked, her accent thick. "I haven't seen him up this early since he was a child."

Teddy just smiled and nodded, trying not to open her mouth for fear she might puke all over the poor woman. Rosalinda shook her head and urged the young teen to head upstairs.

"We won't bother you!" She winked, and Teddy hurried to the staircase, trying to make the bathroom.

She didn't.

Lucky for Teddy (unlucky for Spencer's mother), Mrs. Walsh had some very large, very ugly vases in her hallway. Oh well. His parents hated her anyways.

Less than ten minutes later, Spencer walked into his bedroom, wrapped in noting but a towel, to find his soul-mate lying on her side, hugging his pillow.

She. Looked. Terrible. Worse than he'd ever seen her, in fact. Not that she wasn't beautiful no. She'd always be beautiful, but he was instantly worried. His protective side sprung out and he was immediately at her side.

"Teddy, baby, what's wrong?" Spencer asked her, alarmed.

She started to shake and sob, wrapping her arms tightly around his nearly-naked form. "P-p-pleas d-don't leave me! You c-can't l-leave me a-again!"

Spencer didn't know what to do. Why in the world would he leave her? That was impossible in his mind. He couldn't live without Teddy! He needed her like he needed air, he was so crazy in love. There was no doubt in his mind he'd spend the rest of his life with this woman.

"Shh, calm down. I'm not gonna leave you, I promise. I love you too much to do that. What's going on, Love?"

"P-promise?" She sniffed.

"I promise. Now tell me what's wrong with you."

"Spencer... I'm pregnant." She whispered, avoiding his eyes.

* * *

**Bam! I'm sooo nice, I thought I'd leave you with a cliffhanger!**

**I know, they SUCK. But think about it, they _do _leave you coming back for more, right? **

**Right?**

**EEExactly. ;D**

**So... Please, please, please, pretty please with adorable little Speddy children sprinkled on top REVIEW!**

**Also, I haven't exactly had the time to proof this... So don't get too mad if there are spelling or grammatical errors. Maybe let me know if it bothers you too much, though. And I'll try to change it. (: (: (:**

**Also, if you guys could start leaving name suggestions in your reviews, that would be AWESOME! Not sure when I'll be revealing the gender yet, since _THE POLL IS STILL OPEN_ (even to anonymous people (i think)), so if you could, just leave a name for a boy and a girl. :D Middle names are welcome as well.  
**

**Also, ALSO, do you like Walsh, Duncan-Walsh, or Walsh-Duncan better for a last name?**

**Let me know! :D IN A REVIEW. :D lol**

**Oh! Oh! Oh! Also, Also, ALSO, I went back and renamed all of the chapters. Now they're all named after episodes of Good Luck Charlie. **

**I thought that was clever of myself. :3**

**Love you all dearly! **

**-Juliet (:**


	7. The Break Up

**Hey guys! So I'm so so so so sooo happy with the response I got from the last chapter. It kept me in a good mood all day! So HUGE thanks to **Rachel, ShaneBridgit4ev, edwardandbella4eva, Dixiechicksfan, SparklieeFairy, **and** Luchia911. **You guys freaking rock! **

**Also, the names some of you left were absolutely lovely and will all be taken into consideration (:**

**Welp, here goes chapter 7! :****)**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: I own no part of Good Luck Charlie, and have no intentions of making a profit from this story. All rights are owned by whoever the hell writes it on Disney Channel lol. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Break Up**

_13 Weeks  
_

_**-Sunday, March 18, 2012/ 8:00am, Walsh Residence-** _

"Spencer... I'm pregnant." She whispered, avoiding his eyes. She felt him stiffen and pull away from her. After nearly a full minute of silence, Teddy looked up to her boyfriend, who was staring blankly ahead, lost in thought. "Spencer? Spencer, say something, please."

"Teddy, how did this happen?"

"You know exactly how it happened Spencer, don't play stupid," she snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I mean that's obvious! But... We... We used protection! I had a condom and- and you had your birth control!"

"We both knew that they weren't 100% effective Spencer. I guess we're just part of the awkward two percent that it doesn't work for..." She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"And... You're not... Getting an abortion?"

She felt her cheeks grow hot, but tried her best to contain her anger. After all, she was the one that had her heart set on that for weeks. And she was the one that bailed on that yesterday. "I... I can't, Spence. I Was going to... I went yesterday... But since I wasn't sure how far along I was they gave me an ultrasound... And I heard it's heartbeat."

"You were gonna get an abortion without even telling me first?" He angrily asked her, daring to look in her eyes.

"You can't be mad at me for that, please. I- I was worried you'd leave me... And I love you Spencer, I can't live without you!" She started sniffling again, her eyes brimming with tears. He understood, she was still insecure about before. He wished there was some way to just make it up to her completely, but that so far seemed impossible.

"Calm down babe. I'm not gonna leave you... This is... Just a lot to comprehend."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry... It's both of our faults. I suppose your father's going to kill me..."

She shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe not if he still hasn't been over here. I told him yesterday afternoon."

Shocked, he asked, "how'd he take it?"

"He kicked me out." She said simply.

"Oh my God, babe, that's terrible. Where did you go last night?"

"I slept in my car... I didn't want to just show up on your doorstep when you didn't even know... And I don't think Ivy's going to be too happy with us when she finds out... She can't stand pregnant teenagers." She laughed dryly.

"Babe, you didn't have to do that. You should have come straight here, I would've understood... I'm not letting you sleep in a car anymore."

"But what about your parents? They hate me! I highly doubt they'll let me live here..."

"We'll work something out."

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N:  
**

**Sorry guys, I'm getting a little dry on ideas right now... So I'm just going to skip ahead a few weeks. Here's what happened in the time that's going to be missed:**

_Spencer and Teddy told his parents and while they were disappointed, they took it way better than Bob. At first they expected her to get an abortion, but when Spencer was firm on the fact that they weren't they dropped it. They agreed that she could stay there, but only temprorarily until they came to a better solution. She didn't bring all her things in the house from her car, only some clothes and other necessities. She wasn't allowed to stay in Spencer's room with him, but she was given her own guest bedroom down the hallway._

_A week later, despite ignoring his calls for 3 days, Bob got ahold of Teddy. He spent an hour on the phone apologizing and trying to explain, and she finally accepted after a tearful conversation. The week after that (March 31), Bob and Amy convinced her to move back in._

_Spencer went on multiple job interviews and finally got his old job at Super Adventure Land back. His parents agreed to give him his trust fund three years early, but not until his 18th birthday, which was in July. He and Teddy were grateful of that because that would come before the baby did, which they had calculated to be sometime in mid-September, although they weren't exact because they hadn't been to a doctor yet. Their first doctor's appointment was Saturday at 9:45am.**  
**_

**Kay, now that you're filled in on that, get ready for drama!**

* * *

_15 Weeks__  
_

_**-Tuesday, April 3, 2012/ 10:30am, South High School cafeteria-**_

Teddy sat down at her usual lunch table with her tray in one hand and her bag across her torso, trying to hide her baby bump. It was new and was growing every week. She'd noticed it starting to form the first night she spent at Spencer's house, but two weeks ago it had looked only like she was a little bit bloated from her period. Now it was getting slightly more noticeable, and Teddy had to wear Spencer's baggy extra-large hoodie to hide it.

She absolutely hated it. When she'd read about pregnancy online, all the people said that the ydidn't even _start _to show with their firstborns until around 18 weeks, and here she was was, already having gained 8 pounds and wearing the biggest clothes she could find. Her mother, who was slowly becoming her best friend in this situation wasn't helping either. She apparantly hadn't 'popped' with Allyanna, PJ, or Teddy until around 19-20 weeks. And she'd started to show at 13 weeks.

Another thing she hated was that she was still hiding it from Ivy. She was extremely grateful that nobody had noticed it yet, but she knew that with the rate it was growing it was bound to get noticed soon. But she couldn't bare to tell her. She was just as frightened by the prospect of telling her best friend than she had been with her dad.

Speaking of her dad, although he'd apologized and everybody thought that their relationship was okay, the two of them knew it wasn't. Anytime Bob was around his daughter he felt awkward and wanted to run from the room, and Teddy had barely spoken to him since she'd returned home.

"Hey T!" Ivy exclaimed, joining her best friend at the table.

"Hey Ivy," she smiled guiltily.

"Can I come over tonight?" The dark skinned girl asked hopefully. She hadn't seen much of Teddy outside of school in weeks, since Teddy had been so 'busy' with her mom's pregnancy. It wasn't like Ivy hadn't seen her mom pregnant before! They'd know each other since they were 5 and Amy was pregnant with Gabe.

"I don't know... My mom's really been needing my help and stuff..." The blonde trailed, biting her lip.

"Come on T! I haven't hung out with you in weeks!"

"I just don't think my mom wants me having anybody over... I'm sorry."

Ivy huffed and stood up. "Fine! It's not like I haven't seen her knocked up before. But since there's obviously something elese going on here and you don't want to hang out with me, I'll just leave and go sit with someone else."

"No! Ivy, it's not that I don't want to see you, I just..."

"You just what?"

"Fine... You can come over. But there's something I need to tell you when you get there."

"Why can't you tell me here?"

"I don't want everybody to find out about it... Not yet. But I'll tell you because I love you and you're my best friend... And I hope you love me enough to not care."

Ivy was confused, but she agreed. She then sat down and enjoyed her lunch with her best friend, her boyfriend, and Spencer.

* * *

_15 Weeks_

_**-Tuesday, April 3, 2012/ 7:30pm, Teddy's bedroom-**_

"Alright, what's up?" Ivy asked her friend, who had been trying to avoid the subject for the last hour. They were curled up on Teddy's bed and had just finished watching their favorite movie from their childhood, "The Little Mermaid."

"I want to tell you Ivy... I want you to know so bad... But I don't want to lose you," Teddy whispered, looking at the wall beside her instead of Ivy.

"Teddy, just tell me. You're acting like you're pregnant or something!" She laughed, thinking that wasn't the case. When Teddy was silent after that, her demeanor changed. "No... Teddy, you're not that stupid. Tell me you're not."

"Teddy turned to look at her best friend, then got off of the bed. She took Spencer's hoodie off and tossed it onto the floor, then lifted her shirt to show Ivy the small but definite bump.

"I am. I'm... 15 weeks along. I've know for about a month... Give or take a few weeks."

Ivy couldn't believe it. Her best friend of over ten years wasn't this stupi. She wouldn't have been that mad... Only sorry, except the fact she'd hidden it for so long.

"How could you hide it from me for so long?" She exclaimed, standing up.

"I was afraid you'd hate me. You always talk about how stupid teen mothers are and-"

"But it would have been different with you, T! We've been through everything together! I can't believe you'd hide this from me!"

"Ivy, please understand!"

"No! A best friend wouldn't hide that. So I guess I'm not you're best friend! We're done Teddy Duncan!"

"Are you breaking up with me?!"

"I... I guess I am! Bye little miss not-so-perfect!"

And with that, Ivy grabbed her things and left, leaving a fuming Teddy in her wake.

* * *

**So yeah. There we go (: Review, review, review!**

**Lol, you're welcome for the misleading title! xD  
**

**So next chapter will be their first doctor's appointment... Be prepared for an interesting chapter!  
**

**And leave name suggestions! :) **

**I'll update soon my pretties!**

**Love you all,**

**-Juliet :D**


	8. Double Whammy

**Hey guys! I know it's been a week since I updated, and I'm sorry for the wait. It's just that it was homecoming week at school and since I'm part of StuCo, I had to organize activities and do spirit days, as well as work at the assembly and go to play rehearsal, and then on Wednesday all sophomores had to take the PSAT... It was just a very, very busy week. Not to mention I had extreme writer's block for this chapter, so every time I had a freee moment and I went to write it, I couldn't.**

**Expect this week to be another super busy one, also, since the quarter ends Friday and I'll be busting ass to get my assignments in on time lol. I'll try to update on Friday or on Sunday. (:**

**Your reviews all week have kept me so happy, you guys have no idea. Every time I got one I literally squealed out loud. I love you all so much! HUGE thanks to: **Liberty Girl In the Sky, Rachel, SparklieeFairy, Morganaftw, CORAxoxo, Abbey, DelenaPrincess14, Emmyallheart153, **and **zebragyrlie. **You guys have no freiggin' idea how much I lalaloovvveeee you!**

_**Also guys, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. Mucho importante info there. x3**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLC. Although it would be awesome if I did, cuz I'd be rich and then I'd totally be able to afford a yearbook! Lol**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Double Whammy  
**

_16_ weeks

_**-Saturday, March 24, 2012/ 12:00pm, In N Out Burger-**_

Pregnant 17-year-old Teddy Duncan and her boyfriend, Spencer Walsh sat across from each other at a table in their local _'In N Out Burger' _restaurant silently. Neither one of them knew what to say. They both had a meal in front of them, but they couldn't bring themselves to eat, either.

They'd had their first official doctor's appointment that morning, and it hadn't gone particularly _bad _per se, but the news they'd received was quite a shock.

Teddy didn't know that there was anything worse than being pregnant at seventeen with one baby, but now she knew otherwise.

"I... Can't believe it." Spencer said, still not looking up from his uneaten food.

"Me neither... I mean, what kind of teenager gets pregnant with _twins_?" Teddy responded, also looking down at her food.

"Yeah..." He murmured, nodding his head and rubbing his palms together under the table.

"At least now I know why I've already gained so much weight... And why I've been _extra_ over-emotional and _extra _sick..."

He nodded again, still not looking up at her. So many things were running through his mind at that moment he was starting to get a migraine, and he couldn't get a clear thought out.

"Spencer... If you don't want this, now's your only chance to back out," Teddy said, looking up at him. He looked up as well, shocked with her words.

"Teddy, how could you even say that?"

"Look, I know you don't want this... Who does? A year from now you could be getting ready to go to college... Five years from now, you could be on a fast track to getting drafted into the NFL or even the NBA. But... But if you stay with me, a year from now you'll be changing two screaming children's diapers and... You'll have no sleep... You shouldn't have to deal with this... So here's your chance to back out."

"Teddy, stop. I do want this. Sure, if there was a way I could postpone it, I would. We could be married already... But this is what fate intended for us. I promise you, I'll eb by your side every step of the way. I love you and nothing will ever change that... And I love our babies."

Teddy was tearing up and she grabbed his hand from across the table. "You have no idea how much that means. I love you too Spencer, more than anything. I can't wait to spend my life with you and our kids."

Spencer smiled at his girlfriend. "So who do you wanna tell about the twins first? My parents or yours?"

"We should tell them together." She smiled through her tears and stood up to go ask the people at the counter for a take-home bag. He nodded and pulled out his cell phone, asking his parents to meet them at the Duncan's house in twenty minutes.

* * *

"So how was the doctor's appointment? Is everything okay?" Amy asked the two teenagers who had just walked through the door.

"We'll tell you in just a minute when Spencer's family gets here," Teddy responded to her mother.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, who were forcing a smile. After gathering the rest of her family into the living room, Teddy and Spencer sat down.

"We have an announcement," Spencer began.

"We all already know your pregnant. Can I go back to playing Zombie Slayer III?" Gabe asked, looking a mixture of annoyed and bored.

"Yeah, and I have a date in an hour I need to get ready for," PJ added.

"Guys, shut up and listen." Teddy said to her brothers, rolling her eyes.

Spencer and Teddy shared a look, not exactly sure how to continue.

"So, I guess the best way to tell you guys the news is if we tell you the story of the appointment," Spencer shrugged and Teddy nodded at him.

"That works, So here's what happened."

_"Teddy Duncan?" A smiling, twenty-something brunette nurse called from the door of the OB/GYN office._

_"That's me," Teddy replied __nervously, standing and motioning for Spencer to stand as well.  
_

_"I... I go back there with you?"" He asked with a shaky voice._

_"Yes you go back there with me, idiot." Teddy replied, trying to sound joking but failing._

_The nurse waved them back and led then to a room where they would run a few simple tests on Teddy._

_They checked her blood pressure, weighed her and drew some blood before the nurse led them to another room. "Dr. Rosenberg will be with you in about ten minutes." She smiled._

_Spencer and Teddy waited awkwardly, filling the time with small talk about what they thought was going to happen._

_Finally, after what seemed like forever, the OB/GYN walked in, apologizing for the waiting period._

_"They were asked a few questions in his office and then led back to an examination room, where Teddy climbed on the table and lifted her shirt._

_"You're sixteen weeks along, correct?" The doctor asked Teddy, who nodded at him and bit her lip. She was hoping she'd get some answers as to why she'd already gained ten pounds today, because she knew it was unusual._

_"And you've already gained ten pounds... Very peculiar indeed." The nurse came in to perform the sonogram and the doctor left, saying that he would be in his office if they had any further questions after the ultrasound was completed._

_The nurse squirted the cold jelly onto the young blonde's stomach and tried to make the atmosphere more comfortable by created small talk.  
_

_"So what are you two excited about seeing today?"_

_Spencer and Teddy looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess I'm excited to hear the heartbeat again." Teddy whispered with a small smile._

_"That was my favorite part, too." The nurse smiled as she moved the wand around the blondes stomach, trying to create a clear image and establish a sound. "I had my son, Blake when I was a little bit older than you. He'll be four in August."_

_"Really?" Teddy asked._

_She nodded. "Being a pregnant teenager is tough, but it doesn't completely close all doors for you. Look where I am now."  
_

_"That's... Amazing to know." Teddy said, squeezing Spencer's hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze back and kept his eyes glued to the screen._

_"Ah, there we go!" The nurse exclaimed as an image appeared on the screen and a noise filled the room. The noise was slightly different than it had been last time Teddy had heard it, however._

_The nurse started to point at things on the screen when suddenly she let out a statement that made Teddy's stomach drop. "Oh crap... There's something different here."_

_"What is it?" Spencer exclaimed, sounding alarmed. There couldn't be anything wrong with his child, could there? Both families had basically healthy backgrounds, after all._

_"Mr. Walsh, Ms. Duncan... You're having twins. Congratulations." She whispered, sounding shocked herself._

_The two young women heard a thump and looked over to see that Spencer had fainted._

* * *

**So hey guys... I really hope you liked this. I've been hinting at twins the entire story, though not enough for anybody to really realize (i.e. crying AALLOOTT, more than a normal pregnancy, gaining extra weight quicker, etc). I really hope you guys don't dislike this plot... I just thought that it would differ me from the other Teddy Pregnancy stories on here, since to my knowledge twins hasn't been done yet... Yeah.**

**Let me know what you think? :3**

**Also, the gender poll has been cllooossseeeedddd. (: Only I know the results however. If there were more votes for a boy, the twins will be boys, and the same with girls. If there were equal votes for both, it will be boy/girl twins. :3 And now comes the name game! I need you guy's help! Haha.**

**I took your suggestions, of which there were about 100, and I've narrowed them down to like 60. I need you guys to choose your top TEN (10) favorite for EACH GENDER. Here are your choices:**

**Girls-**

**1. Rose  
2. Abigail  
3. Aubri  
4. Ana  
5. Logann  
6. Harlee  
7. Olivia/Oliveyah  
8. Persephone  
9. Rylee/Rilie  
10. Shailene/Shaylene  
11. Talia  
12. Shiloh/Shilo/Shyloh/Shylo  
13. Shilah/Shila/Shylah/Shyla  
14. Madeline "Maddi"  
15. Juliette/Juliet  
16. Carlee/Carlie/Carly/Karlee/Karli  
17. Athena  
18. Hannah-Mae  
19. Storme  
20. Brynlee  
21. Erica/Erikah  
22. Ally/Alli/Allie  
23. Cleo  
24. Ava/Avah  
25. Elizabeth  
26. Anabelle/Anabella  
27. Makenzi/Mackenzi/Mackenzie  
28. Jade  
29. Clare/Claire  
30. Arielle/Ariel**

**Boys-**

**1. Brady  
2. Dylan  
3. Achillies  
4. Garrette  
5. Jasper  
6. Joshua  
7. Landon  
8. Mason/Masen  
9. Noah  
10. Kale  
11. Kyle  
12. Tyler  
13. Nicholas  
14. Benjamin  
15. Sean (pronounced Shawn)  
16. Shane  
17. Henry  
18. Spencer Jr.  
19. Beckett "Beck"  
20. Aiden/Ayden  
21. Jonah  
22. Aaron  
23. Jakob/Jacob  
24. Ross  
25. Micah  
26. Maxwell "Max"  
27. Robert  
28. Cody  
29. Ethan  
30. Matthew**

**Yes, I realize this is A LOT to choose from... But it will help in the future. :D my Top 10 choices are:  
**

**Boys- ... Girls-  
**

**1. Brady ****... 1. Talia  
2. Noah ****... 2. Maddeline  
3. Achillies ****... 3. Arielle  
4. Aiden ****... 4. Harlee  
5. Landon ****... 5. Rylee  
6. Mason ****... 6. Ava  
7. Kyle ****... 7. Karli  
8. Joshua ****... 8. Anabelle  
9. Benjamin ****... 9. Storme  
10. Beck ****... 10. Brynlee**

**This top 10 naming game will ONLY be open until next chapter! So get your votes in quickly. :D**

**Love you guys! Love always,**

**-Juliet :D**


	9. Ditch Day

**Hey guys! Thank you all so so so much for voting on you name choices! Here were the results:**

**Boys ... Girls**

**12. Masen ... Karlee**  
**11. Cody ... Olivia**  
**10. Kyle ... Erica**  
**9. Ayden ... Storme**  
**8. Ethan ... Arielle**  
**7. Dylan ... Anabelle**  
**6. Brady ... Brynlee**  
**5. Benjamin ... Jade**  
**4. Beckett ... Rylee**  
**3. Noah ... Talia**  
**2. Joshua ... Ava**  
**1. Landon ... Maddeline**

**Now I need you guys to do it again! Except this time, only your top 6! Mine are as follows:**

**6. Benjamin ... Karlee**  
**5. Landon ... Storme**  
**4. Joshua ... Talia**  
**3. Beckett ... Ava**  
**2. Brady ... Maddeline**  
**1. Noah ... Anabelle**

* * *

**Thanks to Liberty Girl In the Sky, edwardandbella4eva, Amber, Guest, KnownAs- Eleanor, Morganaftw, SparkliieFariy, and EllaCollinsDash for reviewing and voting. :D**

**A/N: Okay, just saying, this is going to seem like a happy story for the next few chapters. (Like 6 or 7 chapters.) But just tothe corner is drama and sadness, so don't get mad at me for fluffing everything up at first, kay? :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie****.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Ditch Day**

_20 Weeks_

**_-Tuesday, May 7, 2012/ 8:15am, Walsh residence-_**

* * *

"Spencer!" Teddy screamed from the bathroom down the hall. Spencer stood from his bed and slipped the tiny velvet box back into his jeans pocket, then ran as quick as he could to his girlfriend with a worried expression on his face.

"Teddy! What's wrong?" He exclaimed once he reached her.

"Their moving again, I swear! Feel!" She forcefully grabbed his hand and brought it to her stomach as quick as she could, just in time for the babies to stop moving. Teddy nearly swore out loud. She'd been feeling the flutters in her stomach for just about 3 weeks now and so far nobody except her and Spencer's mother had been able to feel, much to both Spencer and Amy's dismay.

Spencer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh well I guess... Another time. Are you almost ready to go?"

"I'll be ready soon," she promised, turning back to the curling iron she'd set on his counter.

"Okay, well we have to leave in at least 10 minutes if we're going to make it on time..."

"I said I'll be ready soon!" She snapped. Spencer threw his hands up in defeat and retreated back to his bedroom, not wanting to deal with Teddy's bad mood swings. He knew she'd be fine in just a minute if he left it alone. Even though she'd spent the night at his house the night before in hopes it would save time getting to the doctor, it seemed they might be late again. For the third time in a row.

Chuckling, he laid back down on his bed, where he pulled out the object he'd been looking at before she called him. It sparkled in the light of his bedroom window and he smiled, then slipped it back into his pocket so he'd know where it was when he needed it later.

"All ready!" The pregnant teen smiled as she walked into his bedroom fifteen minutes later, nearly blinding him with her beauty. Even five months pregnant, with twins, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was wearing a pretty pink maternity tank-top that had a brown ribbon around the bust and a pair of black maternity jeans. Her tightly curled blonde hair was pulled back from her face with a brown ribbon that matched the one on her shirt, and she only had a tiny bit of makeup on. He smiled at his girlfriend and stood up, grabbing her hand and kissing her forehead.

"You look so beautiful, babe," Spencer whispered, causing her to blush and nudge him with her elbow.

"Let's get out of here before you get too sweet," she winked, grabbing her purse off the nightstand and turning to walk to the stairs.

"It looks like your tests came back okay! Both of your babies are completely healthy," the nurse smiled at the young couple. She was referring to the amniocentesis tests Teddy had come in for two weeks prior. The couple let out a relieved breath and Teddy excitedly said,

"thankfully! That's great. Now can we get to the ultrasound?"

The pregnant teen was eager to get the sonogram done because at 20 weeks, she just might be able to find out the gender's of her children. The doctor had informed her not to get her hopes up too high, since one of the babies could be getting in the way of the other one, but Teddy couldn't help it. She didn't know how her mother had gone the last 8 months without knowing the gender of her fifth child. If you didn't find out, how were you supposed to name it? Or shop for it?

The nurse giggled and laughed at the eager teen, then led the couple to the next room which had all the equipment necessary for a sonogram. Teddy climbed onto the table to the best of her ability, with the help of her boyfriend, and lifted her top to reveal her protruding stomach, which made her look like she was 10 weeks further along than she actually was.

The nurse warned her of the temperature of the blue ultrasound jelly before squirting it onto her belly, eliciting a shiver from the young girl. The older woman waved the ultrasound wand around Teddy's stomach for a moment to get a clear picture, then happily began to point out different things on the two developing babies. Teddy grabbed Spencer's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, now it's time for what you've been waiting for. Let's see if we can get these kids to cooperate in showing us their sex!" The nurse smiled. Spencer squeezed Teddy's hand and wished for a boy. At least one. They were gonna have two kids after all, at least one could be a boy.

After a minute of two of moving the wand around the blondes stomach, a frustrated ultrasound tech sighed.  
Well it looks like Baby A a stubborn little one! I can only get baby B to show us their gender."

Teddy was disappointed, but kept an optimistic persona. At least she'd get to find one out today! "Well what's Baby B looking like?"

"It looks like your going to be the proud parent of a baby... girl!" The nurse exclaimed, pausing for dramatic effect.

* * *

"I can't believe we're having a girl!" Spencer gushed, staring open mouthed at the ultrasound picture in his hands.

"I know! It's going to be amazing! I wonder if she'll have your eyes," Teddy replied, stroking the picture with her finger. "If only the other one didn't gain my stubbornness, we'd know both genders."

"That's okay... I sort of like the prospect of being surprised."

"I'm a seventeen year old that's pregnant with twins, I don't think I need any more surprises right now Spence," Teddy laughed, setting the picture down on the table and picking up her menu. They were at Olive Garden, since that was Teddy's favorite restaurant and also what she was craving for the day.

"Really? Not even one more?" Spencer asked.

"Nope, I think I'm all good in that-" she stopped mid sentence, looking up from her menu to see her boyfriend beside her on one knee, "area." She finished in a whisper.

Spencer opened the black, velvety box to reveal a small, simple diamond ring that took Teddy's breath away. "I know we're young and some people may not approve, but I don't care. All I care about is the fact that I love you and out babies more than anything, and I'll do anything for either of you. Teddy Renee Duncan, will you make me the luckiest man alive by agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me and our children?"

Teddy could do nothing but nod her head and wipe her tears away. Spencer smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, then kissed her. They pulled away and realized that the restaurant was clapping for them and they couldn't hide their happiness or their blushes.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :3 Review? :3 Also, don't forget to vote on your favorite names! :3**

**Love always,**

**Juliet (:**


	10. Baby Steps

**So sorry for the long wait! I've been unbelievably busy lately, due to the end of the quarter at school, our fall play, and personal issues that have been resolved. Not to mention the fact that I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter... I'm not sure why, but I couldn't get it right until now. :P I appreciate all of you that continue to follow this story and review... You guys have no idea how much I appreciate you.**

* * *

**HUGE THANKS to: **edwardandbella4eva, Hi14 x, EllaCollinsDash, Liberty Girl In the Sky, Speddy Forever, Shay, Abbey, Bryana, **and **Silly Monkey 13.

**Also, to **Nira**, who reviewed chapter 7 talking about how she didn't like the 'pro-life' angle of this story: **I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if you felt that I applied only a Pro-Life angle, I wasn't trying to. I'm personally highly a pro-choice person. Women should have the decision to do whatever she wants with her body. The main character in my story just decided against abortion. Sorry if I offended you. (:

* * *

**Big big big announcement: This is my FIRST story that I have EVER written that I've made it this far on. The longest I've previously written was 6 chapters before I got bored of the idea and ditched it. Not with this story though. (hearts) I'd like to thank all of you readers for helping me get this far and for helping me not lose interest. You guys are all so amazing, I can't even describe it. I love you all!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I think you all know by now that I don't own Good Luck Charlie. It's Disney's property, I just like to corrupt the innocence of children's shows haha. (:**

**Chapter 10- Baby Steps**

21 Weeks

**_-Friday, May 11, 2012/ 7:30pm, Teddy's_ _bedroom-_**

* * *

"So I was thinking..." Teddy Duncan began, nervously biting her lip as she stared into the open History book in her lap. She was supposed to be studying with Spencer since their finals were coming up in just over two weeks, but she couldn't seem to focus on anything. "You know that I want to get married sooner, rather than later... Definitely before the babies get here."

"We can get married whenever you want, love. I don't care about a date, all I care about is being your husband," he replied with a smile, looking over to her from his seat at her desk.

The brunette boy unscrewed the cap of his half-full Coke bottle and took a swig- "Great! So you're okay with getting married on June 3rd!" -and then spit it all over her like a scene from a movie at her words.

Shocked at what she'd just said, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and was silent for a moment before replying. "Why June 3rd? June 3rd is only," he thought for a second, "three weeks away!"

"I know!" She exclaimed happily. "It's the Sunday after we get out of school. It would be so perfect! My mom will have just had Toby and he can be there... And the less time we wait, the better. I don't want to be _that_ much of a fat whale at my wedding."

"Baby, it's so soon... Don't you think that's a little _too _soon? Can you even plan a wedding in that amount of time?"

"Spencer, I've been thinking about that too. As much as we both want one, we don't have the money to pay for the big wedding we're envisioning. I think you know that." She said softly. As much as she wanted to have the huge wedding every girl her age dreams of, big white princess dress, tons of people, lots of decorations, she knew that couldn't happen. Not at this point in time, at least. Right now the two teenagers had to focus on the children that would be there before they knew it. With _twins _on the way, they had _zero_ extra spending money, even if Spencer would be getting his trust fund before they arrived.

Her fiance sighed, then nodded, knowing it was true. "I know. What were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking that we can take just our families down to the courthouse that Sunday and we can get married. It would be simple, really. Maybe we can even have a party afterwards... What do you think of that?"

He sat for a moment, contemplating the idea, before jumping onto the bed with his soon-to-be wife. Careful to avoid hitting her stomach, he tossed her textbook aside and showered her with kisses; little pecks all over her face and neck. She was giggling and trying to push him away the whole time, and finally, he leaned up on his hands, hovering over her. "I'll be there if you are."

She smiled triumphantly and traced the line of his jaw, the whispered, "I love you so much, you know that?"

He smiled back and laid down beside her, placing one hand on her protruding stomach and one arm under his head for support. "I love you too. And someday, I promise you that I'll give you the wedding you deserve."

They leaned towards each other and shared a long, sweet kiss before Spencer gasped and shot straight up. His eyes immediately went to the blondes stomach, as well as his other hand. "I felt something! It moved!" He exclaimed excitedly, moving his hands around her stomach again, hoping to feel the movement once more.

"Finally!" Teddy smiled, happy that her unborn children were finally cooperating with their father. Spencer felt the tiny flutter against his hand again and stared down at Teddy's stomach for a few minutes. When he looked back at his fiance, his eyes were red with tears of joy.

"I love you, Teddy Duncan," he whispered again with a small smile on his face, then he replaced the hands that were holding her stomach with his head. He kissed her belly and whispered, "and I love you guys too."

* * *

22 weeks

**-Saturday, May 19, 2012/ 9 am, Spencer's car-**

"I don't give a crap what you want, Spencer, no child of mine will _ever _have the name _Brynlee. _That sounds like the name of some stuck up tramp that lives in the Bronx or something stupid!" Teddy remarked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at her fiance.

His eyes were focused on the road, yet she could still see him rolling his eyes. It was Saturday morning. Another week had gone by and the wedding was now only two weeks away. Although Teddy felt that she should be in a good mood, she and Spencer were apartment hunting, she couldn't shake the nightmare she'd had the night before. It was similar to the few nightmares she'd had the past few weeks. In each one, she lost one or both or her babies.

Not to mention the fact that she'd fallen asleep on the couch and nobody had bothered to wake her, so her back her like crap. "What exactly is wrong with the name Brynlee? You said you liked it the other day when I brought it up."

"Yeah, well that was before I thought of something."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"It's stupid!" She snapped, placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing soothing circles.

'Well fine, then we're _definitely _not going to name our kid something stupid like _Beckett_," he replied, rolling his eyes again when she scoffed.

"Beckett is an adorable, unique name! How can you not like the name Beck?!"

"Well for starters, it means 'bee cottage!' Who the hell names their kid bee cottage?"

Teddy huffed, the cocked her head in confusion. "How did you know that's what it meant?"

"I-uh... I read a... baby book." He stammered, the last part. Teddy's hormones kicked in and she sniffled back a tear.

"That's so sweet! I can't believe you're reading baby books!" Spencer was confused by the sudden mood change, but decided just to go with it. "That means that you actually _do _care!"

"You had doubts that I care?" He asked, feeling hurt.

"No, no. This just shows it even more. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the luckier one," he winked, then pulled onto a street lined with different apartment complexes. He turned into the first one and parked in a slot labeled 'future residents only.'

The couple got out of the car and walked to the doors of the office building, which read _'Lakewood Simplex Apartments.'_ They walked through the doors and were met by a perky red-head, who took them across the way to a downstairs apartment and showed them around. They liked it, but wanted to see more before they settled into one place.

Across the street from Lakewood were the _'Leadville Estates'_, a tiny apartment with barely enough room to breath. They quickly declined the offers made by the manager. Though it was cheap, this apartment definitely wasn't big enough for the four of them.

They spent a few hours looking at apartments and none of them felt like 'home' to either Teddy or Spencer. They were about ready to give up when they pulled into the parking lot of the 'Vantage Point Apartments.' These were set up to look more like a tiny house than an apartment, and even had a small backyard. The inside had two medium sized bedrooms, one a bit larger than the other, which would be more than enough room for the four of them. The kitchen was decently sized, with granite counter tops surrounding a white stove, a bar, and then across from that a fridge and another granite counter with a sink. The living room had a bog coat closet and an open space big enough to fit two couches, as well as a fireplace in the corner. Then, from the kitchen, there was a sliding glass door that lead to the adorable, grassy backyard. Teddy could picture her twins running around hand in hand, playing back there.

And she could picture walking into the small bedroom to wake her two kids up for school. And she could imagine her fiance dancing around the kitchen with a spatula as he made their family breakfast. It was simple, this was the apartment.

"Spencer, this is it. I love it! We have to have it!" Teddy whispered to her fiance, who was next to her staring at the place before him in the same awe that struck her.

"So you're interested, I see," the man who was showing them the apartment asked with a smile.

Teddy bit her lip and waited for her fiance to reply. "Yes. We've had a few pretty decent offers today, let's see what you can do for us." He said to the owner, who smirked an mischievous smirk.

"Why don't we head back to my office and see what we can work out?"

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear it. If you change your mind, give me a call. I can reserve the apartment for one week only," the man said before ushering a sad looking Spender and Teddy out the door. They walked back to their car hand in hand and didn't speak until they were both inside.

"$750 a month seems like a reasonable price for the place," Spencer started as he turned on the car and pulled out of the complex.

"Yeah, I guess. But we don't have that kind of money! We can only afford to pay $600 _at the **very most...**_Why does it have to be so much?" She asked sadly.**  
**

Spencer shrugged, looking sad as well. "It was so perfect."

"I know." She replied simply, trying to make Spencer happier by not sounding as sad. It didn't work.

* * *

"How was the search today?" A peppy Linda Walsh asked her son and his fiance. She'd just gotten back from her bidaily jog, and was dressed in a hot pink jogging suit.

"We found the most amazing apartment I've ever seen in my life," Spencer replied sadly.

"Oh, then why the tone?"

"It was two hundred over what we can spend a month." Teddy answered for him, taking a cookie off of the plate on the counter and nibbling on it's edge.

"That's too bad. What was it like?" She asked, a plan forming in her head. The young couple described it to her and she understood why it was so perfect to them. And she agreed, they just had to have it. It's a good thing her husband was rich.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :3 again, sorry for the wait...**

**Also, there is a poll up on my profile for the baby names! Go vote vote vote!  
You must choose FOUR. TWO girls names and TWO boys names. Remember, you don't know whether Baby number two is a girl or boy yet. ;3**

**Hurry up and vote! It will only be up for a few chapters. Probably for about ten days or so... Give or take a few. (:**

**Review! I love you all!  
**

**Love always,**

**Juliet c:**


	11. Appy Days

**Thank you to: **girlonfire5360, Dominiqueyay, Grace, xXxTwIsPaRkSxXx, ziva10, Randomdude123 **and** Hi14 x **for reviewing the last chapter, and I give my sincere apologies for not updating sooner. What can I say, life is crazy at the moment.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Good Luck Charlie, and have no intentions of making a profit from this story. All rights are owned by whoever the hell writes it on Disney Channel lol. :)**

* * *

**-Tuesday,_ May 22, 2012/ 2:45 pm, Walsh Residence-_**

* * *

_22 Weeks_

* * *

**Chapter 11- Appy Days**

"So what does your mom want again?" Teddy asked her fiancée nervously.

"Like I said already, I really have no idea, Love. I just got a call from her at lunch saying that she wanted to see us after school," he replied, pulling out his cell phone to check the time. His mother told his 2:30 and she was usually early. Where was she?

The young couple was currently seated on the couch in Spencer's living room where they had been instructed to wait for his parents. Teddy's hands were rested atop her swollen belly as she rubbed soothing circles in it, while Spencer had one arm snaked around the blondes shoulder.

Ten minutes later, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Linda Walsh excitedly burst through the front door.

"Sorry, sorry! I know I said 2:30, but I had to meet with somebody and it took a bit longer than expected," the middle-aged woman said, walking briskly to the couple and taking a seat across from them. "Paul, darling, hurry up!"

Seconds later, Spencer's father burst through the door as well. "I'm here! Have you told them yet?"

"Wait, told us what?" Spencer asked, confused.

"No, dear, we're waiting for you. Hurry up!"

Paul Walsh eagerly took a seat on the couch beside his wife as she began to speak. "Spencer, Teddy," she acknowledged with a smile. "Your father and I were discussing what to get you as a wedding gift a few days ago and we were at a loss. Until recently when you guys were having a bit of trouble finding a place to stay together when the children are born. This sparked our interest, and together, we decided on something."

"Decided on what, exactly?" Spencer asked, looking over to his fiancée, who shared the same confused but intrigued expression.

Linda pulled an envelope from her purse and passed it over to the couple. "We know how sad you were that you couldn't get the apartment you guys fell in love with last weekend, and I know exactly what that feels like. So your father and I are willing to strike you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Teddy asked as she and Spencer opened the envelope. Inside was an almost filled out lease for the apartment. The couple collectively gasped.

"Wait a second, why did you pick up a copy of the lease? There's no way we could live there, it's $150 over our price range..." Said Spencer.

"But what if we said it wasn't?" Teddy's soon-to-be mother-in-law asked with a small smirk.

"I- What do you mean, _what if it wasn't_?" Spencer asked her.

"As a wedding gift, your mother and I are willing to pay half the rent every month. $375 of it, on one condition," Paul said to the couple, who he knew would do anything to get that apartment.

"Anything!" Teddy yelled, tearing up due to pregnancy hormones.

"Of course!" Spencer said at the same time, giving Teddy's hand a squeeze.

"You have to name your daughter after your grandmother. You know she'd love to be here to see you two start a family, though she can't, God rest her soul."

The young couple looked at each other with a grin.

"Done!"

* * *

**_-Friday, June 1, 2012/ 1:30pm, South High School-_**

* * *

_24 Weeks_

* * *

**_*RIINNNGGGG!*_**

The sound of students cheering and filing out of their classrooms filled the school as South High School students were let out for summer break. Teddy, always the last one out of the classroom, stood up with a groan and grabbed her things. Her swollen feet were absolutely killing her and she wanted nothing more than to be at home, taking a nice warm bubble bath.

She waved a final goodbye to her AP U.S. History teacher, Mr. Hinton, and slowly inched her way out of the classroom. On her way to her locker, she received a text from Spencer saying that he had to meet with his counselor and he would meet her at his car in ten minutes.

She rolled her eyes and made her way to her locker, emptying the contents into the trash bin nearby. She silently thanked God that this would be her last time as a student in these hallways, since she was going to take online courses the following year to finish off her high school career.

Once she arrived at Spencer's car, she tugged on the handle to reveal that the car door was open and thankful, she sat down. While she waited, she thought about how much she hated being pregnant and how she looked like a whale and couldn't stand it. And how she was craving cheese fries doused in hot sauce, something she'd wanted nearly every day for the past two weeks.

As promised, after just ten minutes Spencer climbed in the car and leaned over to peck the blonde girl on her cheek. "We're officially out of school for the next few months!"

"Thank God," she replied. "I thought the torture would never end."

Spencer chuckled at his wife's grumpiness and buckled his seatbelt, reminding her to do the same. He then backed out of his parking space and joined the line of cars trying to get out of the parking lot.

As Teddy sat in the passenger seat, she texted her mother, who still had not gone into labor. With Teddy and Spencer getting married on Sunday, Teddy was nervous her mother might not be able to make it. Her mother assured her, however, that everything would be fine.

Spencer dropped Teddy at home, after buying her cheese fries, of course, and then took off home to finish packing. The young couple was going to move into their new apartment the day of their wedding, right after it finished.

Teddy went to the bathroom after she ate and drew herself a bath, wanting nothing more than to get rid of the tension in her back. For once, her house was quiet and she was thankful for it. She really didn't feel like bitching at her family again.

* * *

**Review please! :) And go vote on the poll if you haven't already! It will be closed here soon. (:**

**By the way, next chapter will be the wedding, in case you guys were curious. So look forward to that. :)**

**Love you guys!**

**Yours truly,**

**Shyla**


	12. Doppel Date

**Oh my gosh you guys, I'm _so _sorry I haven't updated. I knew it had been a while, but _five_ months is RIDICULOUS! If I have _any _followers of my story left, thank you so much for sticking by me. I literally wanna cry because I feel like a let down... I don't even have an excuse... I'm _SO _sorry!**

**Thank you SO much to the wonderful wonderful people that reviewed, **edwardandbella4eva, Hi14 x, girlonfire5360, GreekGoddess 00, TheVinah, Neshrox, theAnGerFlarE, what do u need me 4, anabelgem 14, directioner, yo, Cute Cat, Anomie on **and **ezria4ever. I love you all sooo much, I don't think you could possibly understand.

* * *

******Disclaimer: I own no part of Good Luck Charlie, and have no intentions of making a profit from this story. All rights are owned by whoever the hell writes it on Disney Channel lol. :)**

* * *

_******-Sunday, June 3, 2012/ 8:30 am, Duncan Household-** _

* * *

_24 weeks_

* * *

"Mom, I don't think I can do this," Teddy Duncan whispered fearfully, tears in her eyes. "What if something goes wrong? What if we don't-"

"Teddy, honey, shh," Amy replied as she patted her shoulder. She wished she could pull her daughter into her arms to comfort her, but with both women largely pregnant, that was almost impossible. She continued, "Baby, _everybody _is nervous about their wedding on the day of. _Everybody _gets cold feet right before. Heck, I was almost five hours late to my own wedding. But what you have to remember is that you love Spencer. You two are going to have beautiful children and grow old together and I know that that's going to happen or I wouldn't be letting you do this. You two are meant for each other."

Teddy smiled and wiped a tear that was about to escape her left eye. "Thanks mom, I needed that."

"Of course h- Oh!" Amy responded, a hand flying to her stomach and a wide-eyed expression crossing her face.

"Mom?" Teddy asked, alarmed. "What's wrong? Is the baby coming?"

The expression faded as quickly as it had come and Amy shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine. Just Braxton Hicks contractions. Now come on, we have to get you married."

"Mom, are you sure?"

"_Yes_, let's go." Amy said, making a beeline for the door. "Now!"

Teddy quickly made her way to Charlie, who was on the opposite side of the room and grabbed her hand, following her mother. The three women made their way to the justice hall, where a judge would officially marry the two young soon-to-be parents.

Teddy grabbed ahold of her father's hand from there, who led her over to Spencer. The two eagerly grabbed each other's hands and smiled with tears in their eyes. The judge began to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of heavy doors swinging open.

"Oh, heck no. Y'all can't have a wedding without _me!"_ Said a voice as every head turned toward the sound.

"_Ivy_?" They said in unison as a smile spread on Teddy's face.

"You really expected to get married with out your Maid of Honor, blondie?"

"But I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore, because I was hiding my pregnancy from you?"

"I was just mad, Ted. I could never not be friends with you. I love you, boo."

"I love you too, Ivy," Teddy smiled. Ivy went to stand beside Teddy as the judge officially began to marry them.

* * *

An hour later, all all twelve people had arrived back at Spencer's home for a party planned by Mrs. Walsh and Mrs. Duncan. Both families, plus Ivy, gathered around their large living room, eating a cake and laughing at funny stories told by the parents.

Amy had a worried expression on her face and kept leaning over to Bob and whispering. Suddenly. she stood and a warm liquid seeped through her pants.

"I don't mean to be a killjoy, guys, but I'll have to be going now. This little one decided that he or she won't wait another day."


	13. Name That Baby!

**Huge thanks to **theAnGerFlarE, Gleek4260, expowriting025, Boris Yeltsin, zstories77, MelodyGraceLynchDaughterHades, fanfictionluver1800, Guest, **and **AusslyLover3000 **for reviewing! It means the world, guys! Also, WE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! WOW! I don't think you guys could possibly understand how freaking happy that makes me! I've _never _gotten this many!**

**As a thanks, there will be a few reveals in the chapter I think you'll like. :3**

**On with the story! :)**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: I own no part of Good Luck Charlie, and have no intentions of making a profit from this story. All rights are owned by whoever the hell writes it on Disney Channel lol. :)**

* * *

**-Sunday, June 3, 2012/ 7:45 pm, Denver Medical Care, Maternity Ward-**

* * *

_24 weeks_

* * *

**Chapter 13- Name That Baby!**

Teddy gasped in delight as she walked into her mother's hospital room to see her youngest brother for the first time. "Mom, he's so precious!"

"I know," Amy replied as she rocked the baby back and forth against her chest, never breaking her eyes from him. "Yes you are, baby, yes you are," she then cooed.

Teddy approached the older woman and choked back tears, a result of her stupid pregnancy hormones, and thought about how this would be her in just a few short months. The young blonde looked back at her husband and smiled, noticing he was a bit uncomfortable, but not caring much. She turned back to Amy and asked, "What did you name him?"

Amy looked up at her husband of 23 years, then to her seventeen year old. "We actually haven't decided yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Spence and I threw a few names around for these little ones," she gestured to her protruding belly, "but I don't know about this little guy. I have a list on my phone, if you'd like to take a look."

"That would be great, honey," she smiled. "Would you like to hold him while your dad and I look?"

"Sure," Teddy smiled, reaching out for him.

"Make sure and support his head," Amy told her, taking the phone from Spencer.

"I know mom, I know."

"What about this one, honey?" Bob asked, pointing to one on the small screen.

"Landon? That's kind of cute, I guess, but I don't really think it suits him. What about Sean?"

"Absolutely not. You dated that creep Sean in high school, remember?"

Amy rolled her eyes and watched carefully asher daughter slid into a chair next to the bed.

"What about Joesph?" Bob asked.

"No. Steven?"

"Blegh!"

"How about Toby?" Teddy piped in, stroking her baby brother's face with one finger.

"Toby... I actually really like that," Amy said to her husband.

"I do too, but let's keep looking," he said back, to which his wife replied with a frustrated grunt.

* * *

**-Sunday, June 3, 2012/ 11:50 pm, Vantage Point Apartments-**

* * *

"Well at least our list is narrowed down a bit now," Spencer chuckled as he and his wife pulled into Vantage Point, both giddy for their first night in their new apartment.

Teddy laughed. "I know, we only have like five names left! They trashed the ret of them!"

Once the couple was upstairs in their new apartment and snuggled together in bed, they began to seriously talk.

"Spence?"

"Yes baby?" He smiled at his wife.

"Seeing my mom in that hospital bed today... It made me realize how little time we actually have until these ones get here. I mean, we only have three or four months, maybe less considering some twins are born premature."

"So where are you going with this honey?"

"I think it's time we start to really pick out names. I don't want to be like my mom and dad, still arguing six hours after they're born. I do need _some _time to rest, after all."

Spencer was slient for a moment, then he responded. "Okay, well I was thinking we use my grandmother's name as a middle name, rather then first. It's just kinda old fashioned, you know?"

Teddy nodded in agreement. "Okay, so our little girl's middle name is Olivia. What about baby B? We don't know the gender of that one just yet..."

"If it's a boy I really like the names Dylan, Landon and Ethan."

"I like Noah, Ben and Josh, " Teddy laughed.

Spencer leaned to the side of the bed and grabbed a notebook from the top of a box. "Here's what we'll do. We'll write down the names we like, put them in," he looked around for a moment before grabbing the empty glass on his nightstand. "This cup, and we'll draw names."

"Not bad, Mr. Walsh," Teddy winked.

He chuckled. "Alright, Mrs. Walsh. What were the names you liked again?"

Teddy told him and they followed through with the plan until they'd agreed on names for both possible genders, as well as one for their little princess.

"Nighty night Ana, night Dylan," Spencer whispered, kissing his wife's belly lightly.

"Or Maddie," Teddy whispered drowsily.

"Or Maddie," Spencer agreed, snuggling close to Teddy. Just as the two got comfortable, a ringing sound filled their apartment and they both groaned.

"Who the hell is calling at one in the morning?" Spencer asked as he reached for Teddy's cell phone and handed it to her.

"Yes, mom?"

"We decided on a name. Welcome your newest baby brother Toby Wan-Kenobi Duncan to the world."

* * *

**So what did you think? :3 I didn't want to reveal the _whole _names of the babies, but I gave you guys something to work with. :3**

**The final whole name of baby A is **"Anabelle Olivia Walsh**.**" **Those two were the highest voted for female names on the poll. Anabelle recieved 18 votes, while Olivia was just behind with 17.**

**In case you didn't realize, this means that the poll is closed. Sorry to those of you who didn't get a chance to vote, but it was opened for like 3 months. You snooze, you lose. :P **

* * *

**I love you guys! See you next time!**

**Don't forget to hit that little green button. ;)**

**-Shyla**


End file.
